Isabella
by CCgirl1410
Summary: Bella was changed by the Volturie. Her mom and her had gone on a tour and she was found to be special. Renee was not so lucky. E&B eventually. Rated T just to be on the safe side. R&R.


1**A/N: My other story is coming to an end so I'm starting a new one. Tell me if it's any good.**

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

"Mom, why are we going on a tour through the Voltura castle?"

"Because it will be fun!!" My mom was always energetic about everything.

"But mom this place is giving me the creeps." It was all dark and everyone but the receptionist was wearing these dark gray cloaks. It was truly creepy. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Honey. Chill." Yes. My mother just told me to chill. And I would if she would be the adult.

Ever since I was little I have been taking care of Renee. Remembering the bills. Cooking and cleaning. Talking her out of her unrealistic dreams, and going along with the ones that she couldn't be persuaded to drop.

"Mom..." Just then the tour guide stopped walking.

"This is the last stop on the tour. The dining room." With that he opened the door and we all went in.

The sirens started to go of in my head.

Everything was wrong. There was no table. The walls were made of cinder blocks. The concrete floor was splatter stained red. The room smelt of blood.

There was a small group of people at the other side of the room. Three were sitting on thrones.

"Masters." The tour guide addressed the men on the thrones and went to stand with the others across the room.

"Mom. This isn't right." I whispered.

She just looked at me.

"Welcome and I hope you have had a nice time in Voltura." The man in the center throne said merrily.

Him and the other men on the thrones stood up. They then walked towards us. They were smelling the air. This confused me and the rest of the tourist.

They continued to walk toward us.

"We are going to pick three winners that will get a special privilege today." The man that was in the center said.

Without speaking the man that was on the far right throne came up to my mom and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front fo the room. The man on the far left throne grabbed a teenage girl and took her to the front also.

The man in the center grabbed me. Then looked at me strangely.

"Jane." He called and a little cloaked figure stepped from the group.

"Yes Master?" She had a very childlike voice.

"Does your gift work?"

The little girl looked at me and her eyes scared me. They were a deep burgundy.

She then looked frustrated.

"No, Master. My gift has no effect on her."

"Interesting." Then he turned to me. This eyes were burgundy also. "What is your name child?"

"Bella." I answered firmly. He did not need to know how scared I was.

"Jane, take Bella to a room." He told the small girl.

"Yes master." She grabbed my arm. Her hand was cold and hard as rock.

"What about my mom?"

"Who is your mother?" The man asked me.

"I am." My mother spoke from where she was standing.

The man who had pulled me from the crowed walked over to my mom and touched her arm.

"Jane." He said looking at the girl again.

"Yes master?"

"Please take Bella to her room." My room. What?

I looked at my mom and tried to jerk my arm from the grasp of the little girl. I couldn't get out of her grip.

By now everyone in the room was looking confused, including everyone from the group across the room.

The little girl started to pull me away.

"No." I tried once again to get to my Renee. I had that gut feeling that something was wrong.

"Jane." The guy called again. "On second thought why don't you hold Bella in the back of the room so that she can watch."

"Yes master."

"No one is to touch the girl." This time he spoke to the cloaked group.

"Yes master." They said in unison.

"Brothers. Please let me deal with the girl later."

The two others that were on thrones nodded their heads without a word.

Jane pulled me to the back of the room.

The man who was talking to me went back into the crowed and pulled out a woman in her mid twenties. With that he nodded his head and the room went into chaos.

There was blood and screaming and running.

But all of that was a background. All of my focus was on my mom.

Her eyes were wide with fear and a scream was coming from her mouth. A man had her by the arm. He quickly looked at me, smiled, and sank his teeth into her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Mom!" I screamed and struggled to get free of Jane. I had to get to Renee.

"Shut up." Jane said and slapped me across my face.

My eyes still didn't leave my mom. The man was now onto his next victim. Renee was laying on the blood splattered floor in a heap. She didn't move. She wasn't breathing. She was dead.

I sank to the floor. My eyes brimming with tears that I would not let run down my face. I would not let these cannibals see me cry. I sat with my knees to my chest, one arm around them, the other above my head still being firmly gripped by Jane. I set my head on my knees, my eyes still on my mother.

"Bella." The man called. I didn't move. "Bella!" This time I flinched. The man sighed. "Felix."

"Yes master?" I was getting sick of the 'yes master' response. If they don't kill me I will never call any of these people master.

"Please remove Bella's mother from the room."

"Yes master."

The biggest man in the room went over to my mom, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her out of the room.

My eyes did not move from the spot where she had died.

"Bella." He spoke to me again.

"Isabella to you." I spoke in a whisper not moving my eyes.

Everyone gasped at my quiet order.

"Bella." His voice had a warning tone to it.

I didn't respond.

He came over to me and kicked me across the room.

"Bella." He tried again.

I closed my eyes and didn't respond to him.

I was again kicked.

"Bella."

This continued until I was battered and bleeding. I didn't give in.

"Isabella." He huffed.

I opened my eyes and looked at him but otherwise didn't move.

Everyone in the room had froze and were staring at me.

"Isabella, stand up."

"Aro. I don't think she can." Someone whispered.

Without a word I stood up and looked Aro in the eyes.

He stared back at me and his smile turned into a frown.

"You are going to be difficult aren't you?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

Aro was growing uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Demetri." He called.

"Yes master?" Another man stepped forward. My eyes didn't leave Aro's.

"Please restrain Isabella."

"Yes master." That was really getting on my nerves.

The man walked up behind me and grabbed my arms.

My eyes didn't leave the now very uncomfortable Aro.

Once I was unable to move he leaned forward and dipped his head to my neck. I kept my head straight forward.

"This will hurt." Aro whispered and chuckled.

Then I felt his teeth plunge into my neck.

I didn't make a noise. I kept my head forward.

Aro pulled his head up and looked at me with a smirk. I stared back into his eyes and the smirk vanished.

Fire coursed through my veins. I did not let my pain show.

"You should be screaming in pain right now!"

I did not answer.

I could feel the stares on my back.

"Felix?"

The big one stepped forward.

I don't remember seeing him come back into the room.

"Please take Isabella to her room."

Felix nodded his head.

Demetri let go of my arms.

Felix walked over to the door and opened it for me.

The walk to the door hurt and I knew that it would only get worse. Once we were down the hall and in the elevator Felix spoke.

"I know what you are going through. What I don't understand is why you aren't screaming."

I didn't look at or respond to him.

When the elevator stopped we got out and started to walk up another long hall.

The pain was getting worse.

I accidently let a moan escape my lips.

Felix looked over at me. I kept my eyes on the end of the hall.

So quickly I don't know how it happened I was in Felix's arms.

I looked at him.

"I know how much it hurts." Was all he said not looking at me.

With in seconds we were in a room.

The room was large with a bed in the corner, a chair, and another door which probably led to a bathroom.

Felix laid me in the bed and went to sit in the chair.

For a while I watched him watch me then I shut my eyes and concentrated on hiding my pain.

My mother was dead. I would never see her again.

One lone tear slid down my face.

The fire raged on.

**A/N: Well you know the drill. Click the button. You know you want to.**


End file.
